The Shortest End Of This Stick
by princessofdenduron
Summary: Sally Jackson at 19 years old had no parents. No family. No one to love. Then she met Poseidon, King of The Sea and he makes one summer the best she's ever had.This is the summer that changed everything. This is from Sally's POV. Rated T just in case.


**Shortest End of This Stick**

**About this Story:**

**My story takes place when Sally was about 19 years old. Plus it didn't make any since that Sally and Poseidon got together in the summer but Percy was born August 18. I checked my calendar. If Percy was born that day then he was conceived in November. Ughhh! Darn you Rick Riordan! So if the timeline seems a little off. DONT. BLAME. ME...kay!**

**Authors Note: Hey I'm Princess of Denduron and this is my first fanfic. I've know I've been in Fanfic for a long time. If this story is good tell me. If the story sucks crap tell me. Reviews are much needed because I'm trying my hand at writing and hopefully I'm a little good at it. Go easy on the reviewing pleazzzz! I'm just a wittle gurl. Even if I am 14.**

**Ooh I feel a disclaimer coming on!**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Percy Jackson... yet... for real I own nothing... squat.. diddly.. mucho nothing... just trying to making that clear.**

"Ma'am?"

Dr. Baldwin said, trying to awake Sally Jackson out of her state of mind. She wanted to be anywhere. Anywhere but here. Her Uncle Royce was a vegetable. Barely moving. Barely breathing on his own. He was hooked up to so many machines, that she could barely stand looking at him.

"Ms. Jackson"

The doctor said again gentler. " Ms. Jackson we're sorry to give you this inconvenience... but we have to know... Pull the plug...or …." he trailed off but Sally knew what he meant.

She wanted some glimmer of hope her uncle would awake right now. Tell her to stop worrying and get him a cup of coffee. He was her guardian since she was five. He was all she had. They were never close. Sometimes he barely said two words to her during the day. But he was all she had. She dropped out of her school her senior year just to take care of him. Whether she liked it or not, he was her only family left. Without him she was alone.

Truly Alone.

She felt guilty now. She wanted to keep him here. He was already brain dead but she had no hope left. She she could barely afford next month's rent and the medical bills had her working overtime. She hated herself for it. She knew in her mind what to do. Even if she didn't want to.

For the first time since she walked into the doctor's office, she had her answer.

"Yes..." her voice cracking slightly "Pull the Plug..."

She turned away as they dismantled her last family member that she had off of life support. He was already dead but now he was truly a corpse. She breathed out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

She hurriedly signed the papers and walked outside as fast as she could. Her heart felt like lead. She climbed into her tiny, burgundy, Honda and took a deep breath not allowing herself to cry until she reached her apartment on the Lower West Side in New York.

She never cried in public. Ever since her parents died and she saw the faces of friends and family pitying her. Always whispering, thinking she was going to breakdown. Sally shuddered. She refused to look weak in public. Not when she broke her arm in a soccer game. Not when she dropped out of school to get another job. Not during her parents funeral. And certainly not now. Even if she wanted to horribly. When she was sad she never let it show. No. Matter. What.

By the time she drove 15 minutes from the hospital, spent 30 minutes in traffic, parked her car to her apartment complex,walked the 185 stairs to her one bedroom flat and crashed on her unmade bed, she had no need to cry anymore. All she wanted to do was sleep. She was exhausted. She never took breaks during her three back-to-back shifts. If she wasn't working, she was sleeping, and if she wasn't sleeping, she was visiting her uncle. 'Now' she thought bitterly to herself 'I'll have one less thing to do.'

She closed her eyes, drifting away...She wanted out. She needed sometime to herself. 'I only get one chance to live' She thought bitterly. Then her mind drifted away... She wanted to go to a place where no one could find her. Where she could just let herself go. "Where i could be free..."she said softly aloud.

Her eyes snapped up. She was taking vacation. Something in the back of her head said 'you can't go you have no money besides you will never leave the city.' it said snidely "Fuck it!" she told herself. She was going away today 'Forget planning' she thought. 'Lets be spontaneous' she thought happily. "Let's go right now."

So she packed everything she saw (which wasn't much) packing them into beat up looking suitcase. Taking her two bathing suits, two pairs of jeans, 5 shirts, a old pair of sunglasses, and a pair of sandals. Bringing pens, pencils, and 5 notebooks for writing and 3 new books that she never was able to read. Tying her curly brown hair in a messy short bun and pulling on a pair of shorts. She ran downstairs while calling her jobs about taking a much needed vacation. She hopped in her car...

and then reality hit her.

"Where The Fuck Am I Going?" she said incredulously.

She scanned her mind for places she has been. Then a light bulb flashed in her head. She thought about the beach. Then she thought about the place on the edge in New York. She thought about the little beach that her classes passed during the school year when they took field trips leaving the city. To the other kids it looked like a dump who were so used to The Hampton's and Miami Beach. But to her it was beautiful. The water was always sparkling. It was quiet. It was empty. And it was perfect. Gunning her car into gear she found her destination.

She was going to Montauk Beach.

**How was it? ****Great! Sucky! Greatly Sucky! Tell me what I need to do. Any ideas or problems just tell me by press that adorable looking button under the story and review! XD**

** P of D out!**


End file.
